Fear
by the merrinator
Summary: A three part story for F&E. That's basically the summary lol
1. FearParanoia

A/N: Thanks to all of the people who reviewed on 'Fear' and 'Euphoria'. I really liked the suggestions that you all gave me, so I think I will use two and make up one of my own (there are three types of fear, so there you go). NickyFox13 is sweet. The idea of this story comes from her, so there. I'll use someone else's later. Okay, so the first one in the Fear category is 'Paranoia'. So here we are:

DISCLAIMER! I don't own the idea of this story (thanx NickyFox13), nor the original storyline by JKR. And also, I don't own the song I'm listening to (Anastasia, by Prince)

(btw, Oliver is like, 12, and its before he is going to go to school in like July or something.)

Oliver Wood looked out of his living room window. "Do I have to, Dad? You know I'm afraid of it."

"Oh, the sky?" His dad chuckled.

"No, the height of the sky. I don't want to go up there."

"But your father, and your father's father, your grandfather, we've all been on the Gryfindoor Quidditch Team as Keeper, and now that you have the chance to live on that dream, you're not going to?"

"It's not my dream, Dad. I just like watching the game, not playing it." Oliver's dad sat down next to Oliver on the couch, sighing.

"Oliver, how about I teach you how to ride a broomstick? We live in a Non-Muggle area, so I can do this with you, okay?" Oliver looked at his dad.

"Fine. But you have to promise that you'll take me down as soon as I say."

"Okay then. Grab your broomstick."

"What?" Oliver looked up at his dad. "I thought you were going to take me on your broom!"

"No, you're a big kid now. You have to learn how to get up by yourself." Oliver sighed and grabbed his small broomstick. The two walked outside into the backyard, where they saw a neighbor de-gnoming the garden.

"Hello, Mrs. Hallows!" Oliver's dad called out. The round lady just waved swiftly, concentrating on the gnome at her feet. Oliver looked up into the sky.

"Okay, son," his dad started. "First, put the broom on the ground. Now say up."

"Up." It wavered for a second, and then flew up to his hand. Oliver's dad clapped.

"Great, son! Now, get on it." Oliver got on. "Now just lightly push up from the ground." Oliver pushed onto the ground, and he levitated in the air. He automatically started to breathe heavily. His dad told him to get back onto the ground, and when his feet touched the ground, he sighed and breathed like normal.

"Okay, I've learned, can I go back inside now?" Oliver said desperately. His dad just laughed.

"Okay, son. Don't have a hippogriff. Now, we are going to get back onto the broom, but I want you to push off hard, okay?"

"Why?" he asked, voice cracking.

"Because we have to get you up there if you wanna play."

"But…I don't want to…"

"Just push when I tell you to."

Oliver sighed and waited for the dreadful word.

"Push!" his dad yelled. Oliver pushed with all of his might, and he went flying up into the air. He closed his eyes tightly, and when he felt himself stop, he opened his eyes.

He could see the blinding sun, and all of the clouds were all fluffy and white. He smiled slightly, but hten he just happened to look down.

He screamed.

The world seemed so far away, and he was breathing too hard, and it felt as if he was falling, and his scream filled the air before dying out, and his eyes were clouding over, and he felt himself being pulled into a pair of burly arms, and…

"Oliver, son, are you okay?" Oliver opened his eyes and saw his dad, holding him in his arms in the air. Oliver shook his head and said, "I am afraid of heights, Dad."

"I know. I was too. I'm sorry. But to get over your fear, you must embrace it, okay?" Oliver nodded, and they flew down onto the ground. When his feet hit the ground, Oliver collapsed, kissing the dirt.

"I didn't think I'd ever miss the dirt so much," he muttered, getting up after a few minutes. His dad just laughed.

"We can finish getting you trained after dinner. Your mother is making a pot roast tonight!"

After dinner, Oliver and his father went outside, and they flew around. Oliver was afraid, but everyday they went outside and his fear subsided eventually, with one more day until Hogwarts.

"So son," his father said, tucking him in along with his mother. "Are you going to follow the family tradition?"

Oliver nodded, smiling. "Yes. I love Quidditch."

And that's why he's so obsessed with Quidditch. His father implanted it in his head that it was the best thing since sliced bread.

A/N: ahahaha. That was funny. Well, it's time for dinner here in my house, so I'll probably type some more later. Poor Oliver. He was all, "noooo!" I understand that whole, 'Hit the ground, I'm okay' thing. I do that when I'm swimming: I can't swim when I can't touch the floor, even if I'm only centimeters off. As long as my feet touch the ground when I'm done diving or trailing along, I'm fine.

There's a little tidbit about me lol.


	2. FearTerror

A/N: Okay, now for the second part of Fear: Terror! It Is going to be fantastic. The person who gave me this idea was anna, so thanx to her, we have a story. I hope you don't mind if I screw it up lol. Okay, here we are; a disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER! Don't you hate these things? Well, too bad; I have to let people know the I don't own the idea for this story (anna does), nor the real storyline (JKR does), nor the song that's destroying my eardrums right now ('The Take Over, The Breaks Over', by FOB)

Ron walked alongside Hagrid as they trailed further into the Forbidden Forest. Ron jumped at a small rustle in the bushes, but it turned out to be the wind.

"Oi, Ron, you're gon' have to not jum' at all o' th' sounds out 'ere, or you'll nev'r be able to complea' you're detention…" Hagrid grunted as he pulled Ron forward.

It was true. Ron had a detention for yelling out in Charms while everyone was in deep concentration. Professor Flitwick had let him spend his detention with Hagrid, but he didn't know he'd be doing anything.

"Now Ron," Hagrid started, looking at the terrified Ron. "I'ma going this way, an' you're going tha' way. We're lookin' for a monster, and it's wounded. So…yea. I don' kno' what it is, I just heard around. So…Bye."

"Don't leave me here!" Ron yelled at Hagrid. When Hagrid didn't turn back, Ron sighed. What the hell was he supposed to be looking for? There could be loads of hurt animals around here. Ron walked into the quiet, dark forest, looking for a injured creature. After fifteen minuets of looking around, he sat on the ground, frustrated.

"What the hell am I looking for?!" he muttered fiercely. Just then, he heard a small whimper. Ron looked up, scared. He stood up slowly, listening intensely. He heard the whimper again, coming from a dreadfully dark area of the forest. He tiptoed over, feeling fright take over. He moved a few branches and shrubs around, trying to get to the sound. He then tripped over a branch, and something attacked him.

He screamed loudly, writhing around and waving his arms in the air, until a silver creature started to beat the pulp out of the other creature. When Ron was done freaking out, he looked up at what had saved him.

It was a small, silver, ape like creature that was bloody on one side. It shined in the little moonlight there was. It threw a small creature away, looked at Ron, and collapsed. Ron got up quickly, knealing over the small creature.

"Are you okay, mate?" The creature looked at him with huge black eyes. Ron fidgeted with his fingers. "Well, you seem damaged. Can I pick you up to take to my friend?" It looked away, but then nodded. It was a very intelligent creature. Ron picked it up and started to walk.

"You're not very heavy, are you, mate? Hmm…I like you. You're such a cute thing…Hagrid!" Hagrid was standing in the middle of the forest, just…well, just standing there. "Hagrid, look, I've found something." Hagrid turned around and gasped as he saw what was in Ron's hand.

"That's a Demiguise, tha' is! Why, that's a Class XXXX in the Magical Beasts book! How'd you get it to relax?" Ron shrugged softly.

"I just talked to it. What's a class XXXX have to do with anything?"

Hagrid stared at Ron in wonder. "It means that you are a very skilled wizard if you can contro' it. It's potentially dangerous if you don't know what you're doin'!"

Ron looked down at the small Demiguise. "It doesn't look potentially dangerous to me. It's cute."

"Well, we bet'r get it ba' to the hut. I can patch it up there." As they walked back to the hut, the small Demiguise fell asleep. Ron smiled at it and held it tighter. It wasn't really scary out there if you know what you're dealing with…even though Ron didn't.

A/N: wow okay, I thought that would turn out better ahaha. Oh well. I'm tired give me a break .

So, here you go. I'll write the rest of the little mini series tomorrow.

(oh, and btw, I love how Hagrid talks lmao)


	3. FearDistrust

A/N: I am so glad all you guys like the Fear mini series! This is the last one, unfortunately, so it's my turn to get a storyline together. .

It's called Distrust, the last section of Fear. I don't really know what to do for it, but I think I got this.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own this, JKR does. But don't we whish we all owned something from Harry Potter? I would love a Demiguise, and all of the Weasleys. But I can't. Oh well. I also don't own Say Anything, whose song 'Woe' is blaring into my head.

Angelina looked up into the freckled face of her week old boyfriend, Fred Weasley. Fred looked back at her and smiled his usual mischievous smile.

"Fred, what are you planning?" she asked. Fred just kept smiling.

"I can't tell you that; it'll ruin the surprise. Now, put this little blindfold on, and we can get started." Angelina hesitantly put it on, feeling a small doubt in her chest swelling. Fred led her around the school, saying hello to everyone he saw, and when they asked about Angelina's state, he said, "It's a surprise." Angelina didn't trust where things were going; Fred was known to cause trouble, and he probably wouldn't let his girlfriend stand in the way.

"Fred, where are we going?" she asked for the hundredth time. Fred just chuckled.

When they finally stopped, Angelina went to take off the blindfold; Fred, however, stopped her.

"Hold on, Angie. We have to be perfect." They moved a little to the left. "Okay. You can take it off now." Angelina quickly took off the blindfold and looked around, awe setting in.

They were on the highest tower of the castle, and it was sunset. There was a small table with roses and candles on it, and food was on little silver plates that shined in the light. It was very romantic.

"You didn't have to do this for me…" Angelina muttered as Fred offered her a chair.

"But it's near you're birthday," Fred said, smiling. "I, as your boyfriend, have to do something for you. I'm sorry I didn't get you a present, but this should make up for it, right?" Angelina nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, Fred." She leaned over the table and kissed him tenderly. He just smiled and said, "Can we eat now? I'm starving." Angelina looked at the food.

"Did you make this?" Fred nodded. "Hmm…" she poked the meatloaf with her fork. It hissed. "Yeah, I don't trust this cooking of yours."

A/N: tee hee, Fred is a bad cook. I don't really like using the Gryfindoor Quidditch girls in my stories, but oh well. I needed someone. . So here we go. The end. Next subject for F&E is 'Frustration'. So yeah. )


End file.
